A Traveller's Accounts of the Dragonborn
by writing-in-red
Summary: As stories of the Dragonborn are told across Skyrim, one traveller decides to put down on paper what he hears in the taverns and houses of this land.


I feel the need to put down on paper what I have just heard, I do so at this late hour as the words are still fresh in my mind. All you need know from me is that, on this night, I drank as part of a group, in the local tavern, listening to one man's story. A story of the supposed Dragonborn.

You all know of Northwatch Keep. Oh, sure, no one officially knows and no one daren't talk of it so as not to risk the Thalmor wrath. But we all know. The elves' war against the worship of Talos and their alliance with the Imperials... it all means they're a very dangerous and powerful people.

So, no one talks of Northwatch Keep, and, if you've any sense about you, you wouldn't go within a 100 roads of the place. That is, until the night the Dragonborn came to them, and now I can tell you, Northwatch Keep is no more.

Don't believe me! I'll prove it to yer' tomorrow! I've seen the Keep, it's walls fallen, the courtyard burnt down, and those spittin' Thalmor - all of them dead! I'll tell yer' all what happened 'cos I seen it with my own eyes. I watched him, the Dragonborn, I saw him do it all.

First, he approached the gate, just like that, as if there were no danger in the world that could touch him. And he talked to the Thalmor at the gate. They weren't best pleased from what I could see and they shouted at the Dragonborn, telling him to leave and to not come back. And the Dragonborn just stood there. Unafraid, he was, I could tell even from where I was looking from, which was quite a why back.

After the Thalmor were having none of it, the Dragonborn turned and left and for a good while he did not come back. I stayed looking though because the Thalmor were in such a mood. They were worried, some of them were angry and dismissive, but others were nervous, kept on looking up at the skies.

And the Dragonborn returned, over the crest of a hill he rode his horse, charging the Keep as if he meant to conquer them on his own! His sword held aloft! Shielf at his side and cloak billowing in the wind! Oh, my friends, if only you could have seen him! And the Thalmor did see him.

They rushed to their walls. Archers pulled back their bowstrings and held their arrows tight, waiting for the order, whilst swordsmen ran out the gate and formed up in defensive-like formations. All this and the Dragonborn being just one man. I couldn't believe what was happening, knowing that this poor, deluded soul was surely about to die... and then I saw it. I saw what was following the Dragonborn, more like chasing him really. I saw what some of the Thalmor had been so worried about. I saw a monstrous creature with wings...

A dragon.

As the dragon appeared over the hill, close behind the Dragonborn still atop his horse, the Thalmor knew they had a fight to survive on their hands. And seeing the many little elves all grouped together in their shiny gold armours, the dragon forgot about the insignificant Dragonborn and flew down upon them.

This creature of legend... it tore them to pieces. As every second went by and every thudding heartbeat in my chest, more and more elves were thrown into the sky, burnt alive, impaled by it's spikes or simply eaten up in it's jaws.

And the Dragonborn moved into the Keep. I even saw him on the walls, as the dragon was focused on the other end, firing arrow after arrow, killing any Thalmor that had been left behind. It was his plan, you see, to lure a dragon down and let it take out the Thalmor, every last one of them, and I mean every last one.

It wasn't long before the dragon had finished. And it turned back to the Dragonborn.

This, my friends who listen to me tonight, this is how I know, how I know that this person was indeed the Dragonborn, true on my mother's soul! For he stood on the highest tower of the burning Keep and the dragon came down to face him. And the dragon knew who he was. It knew that it was facing a true Dragonborn. Because, I'm sure as I saw it, that dragon hesitated. It didn't want to fight him.

But it was too late. The Dragonborn shouted. An almighty force that knocked the creature to the ground. And he fell upon the beast, his sword stabbing down and cutting away. I couldn't see most of what happened but the dragon did fall, and the Dragonborn had no wound nor burn on him.

This is where I must end. The man re-telling the events did stop as he met with many angry cries of "Liar" and "Lunatic"

Though I find this intriguing. I am usually a good judge of character and I did not take the man to be a liar, perhaps he was mistaken or hallucinating, but I want to know more.

On my travels through this land, I hope to pick up more on this Dragonborn...


End file.
